Calon Seren
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: Attending a Gala in honor of her cousins finds,the daughter of a famed archeologist and geneticist finds herself in an age old struggle between opposing sides,Now with the galaxy torn by war How does a young girl preserved in crystal for thousands of years fit into a war beyond her time? And what of the Dark Knight who's stolen her heart? will her forbidden Love prevail?Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone..I know its a new story and updates have been quite slow for the others considering whats been going on in my personal life. but this one well it sort of came to mind and hasn't left since it sparked.**

 **This story Is a Steampunk story set in the OmegaVerse. There were changes to some things but i think they'll work out fine. But I do hope you all enjoy this new tale spun from several interests i feel inspired this new story. The world or worlds in this story is lets say a mix between The Order:1886 mixed with Dishonored meets Star Wars with a twinge of western thrown in.**

 **this is another Skye/Hermione Story which means femslash. I really like the flow of this story and where it going plot wise….i hope you all enjoy it too please excuse any mistakes. well I hope you all enjoy the update to The Martyr and the beginning of this New story and i am in need of some** **sleep to function but as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

"Miss Granger…."

At the call of her name she blinked in confusion before looking to her teacher."Forgive me professor I had not realized that my mind had drifted."

"You have done so quite often recently. Might I inquire what grips your attention so?"

"I would not burden you any more then I do Professor." The normally stern teacher softened her gaze on her brightest pupil. However before she could give her thoughts the grand clock struck two and the student took leave of her Mentor.

With not even a glance she left without a word heading straight for home as was routine. She did not mean to show disrespect, merely only wanting to avoid discussion of a topic that seemed to have gone as viral as the sickness plaguing the slums. Hermione Granger Level 7 witch; class A rank 3 Magi, though some would argue her to be rank 2.

She was also considered the brightest witch her age. For being so young Hermione had earned her credentials during her apprentice and novice years. Non but a year ago did she and her friends help a boy who was practically her brother defeat a deranged Black Wizard. A man who obsessed with blood caste and deemed those only of Magical descent worthy of this life.

It had been a hard fight but she was glad they had stopped his plans before another Great War broke loose. Though it was only the state of Britan that broke into Civil War. Still she had fought in it along aside her friends coming out victorious, though the casualties were many, those who gave their lives did not die in vain. Though there were many a time Hermione wondered if such a thing would have been avoided if Lord Voldemort as he was called, had settled In the lands of the Imperium.

For there any and all who wielded Magick were held in high esteem, becoming noblemen and lords of the land. Where any other who did not share in this gift were slaves or common folk peasants. But the past is the past and can not be changed. After Voldemorts fall The Ministry, which is the ruling government in Britain, restored itself into power in the current thanks to the now minister of Magick Kingsley Shacklebolt. Who as it were a fellow order member who fought against the ideals of the dark lord.

Unlike many of her fellow Magi Hermione preferred to walk home instead of apparating or flying (The school she attended though a boarding school, many of the older students did not have to live on the grounds. Since she was repeating her last year there was no need for her to stay as her classes were not many, but they were long.) She enjoyed her walks mostly as on the way home she would stop by the library to check out the many books and tomes. Today however she needed to be home earlier then usual and would have to miss her guilty pleasure.

Now considering the distance between Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her current destination, muggles (humans) would consider her trek highly unlikely considering if one wanted to make it home on time. Even with all the technological advances of today's era. It took a very skilled magi to apparate from one part of the State to another far end of it, and that's with the help of a rune.

Hermione had opted to use the floo system and would apparate from there. By the time she made it to her home town of Northhall it was a quarter after two. Walking the familiar streets the witch smiled to herself, glad to be home. Her smile widened upon seeing her father's shop, a brilliant man most would say. Her father and mother both were, and that was without the bias of being their daughter.

Dr. Jonathan C. Granger, renown historian, archeologist, and science history major. Quite the adventurer in his younger years and he always brought back with him stories she would never tire of hearing even now. Of course he never came back empty handed for the Bembridge scholars but it wasn't the riches that brought great income for her family that took her interest. Nor the small trinkets he kept for himself to give to both her mother and herself. No it was the tales of the digs and the places her father got to see, the chance to see cultures other then her own, a glimpse into a time much different then this. Not only on this Terra but others as well. It was the tales and legends of old he told that always had her eyes twinkling with excitement and wonder.

That's not to say her mother was any less then the man she married. Heavens no, Dr. Amelia T. Granger née Reed one of the most brilliant scientists of her time, though her mother never really spoke of what she did in her younger years nor the precise field of science. Still Hermione was as much proud of her mother as she was her father. For despite all they achieved, they were as humble as when they first began in their respective fields.

Nowadays her parents lived a relatively quiet life. Her father owned a history shop where he sold replicas of artifacts and historical documents. Told his stories to those eager to learn of the history of the worlds and battles fought long ago. reciting legend and myth to all. Giving tours of the museum the shop held as well as an interactive dig site of sorts for the children. There were many in the field coming to to visit him, to look at his findings and hear of his exploits. Some old colleges, others new young up and coming archeologists seeking his advice or expertise on history of the different Terras.

Her mother on the other hand was a well known dentist her own clinic next to her husbands. But she too did not go with out some excitement from time to time. Still the familiar sights of both buildings brought a sense of joy and calmness to her and Hermione ran the rest of the way. Her brown eyes catching sight of the transport unloading new artifacts for the museum.

Before entering the building Hermione caught a glimpse of a rather large crate the men began to move. Almost running into the door way as she watched curious as to what was inside. Upon entering the museum she was greeting with the sight of her mother welcoming her.

"There you are dear…look your father's absolutely buzzing with joy from your cousin's findings." The woman said pointing to where her husband stood looking over the boxes checking for any damages. Both giggling at the sight,"Did you say cousin's findings? Which one found all of this?"

"Believe it or not they worked together on this one…and I must say both their efforts paid off. Quite handsomely…in fact why don't you go and asked them yourself they are somewhere in there with your father." Smiling brightly the younger brunette hugged her mother before going to her father.

"Ah there you are poppet! I was wondering when you would show, come look look at all this….I'm going to have to start construction for more space." Hugging him tightly Hermione chuckled,"You silly man, I could help with that if you need more space."

"No no I couldn't possibly ask you to waste you talents on something as menial as that."

"Let her do it uncle it would save in the cost of construction if you did."

"Not to mention not having to worry about buying more land and tearing down and homes" Hermione brightened tremendously at the two familiar voices. Turning to find her two cousins smiling just as brightly as she.

"Tate! Alfred you're here!" Letting go of her father the magi ran to the two young men she had not seen since their last expeditions in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course the two had gone on many since then and with their competitive nature with each she had no doubt they never disappointed with their finds. Tate and Alfred Reed were very much like the sons Her father never had and the brothers she wished for. Tate lost his father in an airship explosion, he was a pilot for the U.T.F. Alfred never knew their father as the bastard left right after he was born. Their mother died while they were still young and Grangers had taken them in after that and raised them as their own. Jonathan Granger was more then estatic in finding them to have the same lust for knowledge of the past and sense of adventure.

Tate took very much after his mother with the dominating blue eyes and brown hair. A trait of the Reed family tree, where as Alfred too had the blue eyes but his hair was a sandy color a little more blonde then brown in Hermione's opinion. Though the boys were a mixture of their parents Hermione felt she saw more of her aunt in them then their father who ever they was.

"Cousin! You grow more beautiful every time we see you!" Alfred said catching her in his embrace.

"Pass her over here Al so I can see for myself." She squeaked when Alfred indeed tossed her to his brother who caught her bridal style. They laughed happily at her look of surprise."You're right, it's a wonder she hasn't been claimed yet..." He sniffed her causing her to giggle from the brush of his stubble."And still pure!"

"As it should be!" Alfred added. Brown eyes rolled as she freed herself from her cousin's hold,"Honestly I would expect as much from you Tate but from you Alfred? You were always so well more refined then your brother. I take it the American habits were too strong not to pick up then?" That was another thing about her cousins. Tate who was older then his brother by a year was born in the Americas. A colony of several territories across the Atlantic, that was wild and filled with ruggish Miners and gold seeking men, as well as bandits and outlaws. Alfred on the other hand was born here he had the accent to prove it. Tate would travel back and forth his time spent here and back with his father's family in the Americas. It was the American accent that stuck for him though every now and then from his time spent here the Brit in him was heard.

"They're boys Hermione and you're basically their baby sister. Do you really think they'd act any less protective of you?" Hermione's smile grew even more at the sound of the female voice coming from one of the back rooms. Her cheeks were beginning to ache from her smiling so much,"Aaron!" The young woman grinned as she met the magi halfway for another crushing hug.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come did you? Who else do you think kept these two from killing each other on the dig."

The younger girl pulled back with a quirked brow,"Don't be silly of course you did, other wise they would have fallen down a hole with the way they go at it sometimes." The girls laughed as the two they spoke of huffed and gave what they thought were great reasons in how that was not true at all. Aaron is Tate's mate and wife they had met four years ago but it was only last year did they recite the right of claiming each other.

Aaron was an adventurer and she had traveled to many places and not just here on the Terra of Earth either. Hermione had first met Aaron during the summer of her third year, a little after Tate and Aaron had been courting and dating. Though a little intimidating at first once getting to know the older girl getting past the tough and gruff exterior Hermione loved being with her as the adventurer was like the older sister she never had.

"Right…so are you all going to just stand there and chat or are you going to help me with all this hmm?" Mr. Granger said hands on his hips staring at his children.

"Oh let them be John. It's been years since they were all together like this, let them enjoy themselves darling."

"Well the boys can at least help me with this one then." He said motioning toward a rather large crate.

"Oh that ones our greatest find uncle." Alfred said as he walked toward the crate,"Yeah I bet 100 credits once the scholars know it here, they'll make you dozens of offers to get their hands on her." His brother added.

"Her?" The older man said.

Tate grinned as he walked to the other side of the crate nodding to his brother. The younger Reed mirrored his brothers grin as he readied himself to reveal what lay hidden within the wooden box.

"On the count of 3…1…2…3!"

The two then ripped the side panel off causing dust to emerge, and continued with the other sides until the artifact was revealed.

The three unfamiliar with the find gasped in shock at what they were looking at. For what stood before them was a perfectly fossilized statue of a fully intact Being of old. An ancient one Vajiri as they were known as.

"And that's not all either…" Alfred said a he climbed to stand on the platform of rock the statue like fossil stood upon. Tate passed him his tools and the sandy haired young man took his small mallet and pick, placing the pointed end on the fossil where there was less build up of dirt and rock.

Hammering the head of the pick a few times Hermione watched as the build up of earth and rock was chiseled away from that small area revealing a well preserve patch of skin encoded in some type of glass like crystal substance.

"By the stars…" The veteran archeologists breathed as he moved for a closure look,"You found a fully intact Vajirian….."

"Boys…this..do you have any idea what this means.." Amelia said a bit breathlessly. Jonathan then turned to his wife both sharing a look,"Who else knows of this?" The man asked.

"Just us for now…we wanted you to be the first know. We thought maybe you would have better use for her then being kept in the vault with all the other good finds The Higher ups like to keep hidden." Tate answered brushing away the dirt from his hands and pants.

"She would be a nice display for you Uncle John." Jonathan gave another glance to his wife before she spoke,"Well I would suggest you get her cleaned and ready for her debut then. It would not do a lady well for a first impression if she is covered in dirt." The smile she gave lacked its usual luster as it did not reach her eyes and Amelia Granger turned to her daughter,"Perhaps you could help them Hermione? I know you enjoy doing so when it's just you and your father."

"What about all these ones?" Alfred asked motioning to the other crates that were settled around them.

"Right..perhaps it's best to put all this in order before working on this one here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

That night Hermione slept like stone from all the lifting and moving she did. Sure she could have used her Magick to move things along quicker but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty nor the labor that went with such things. It was more so because Hermione did not wish to depend on her Magick for everything. And in her eyes there was no need to use such skill for something as simple and could be easily done with her own two hands.

The Magi's arms and shoulders were sore from the lifting mostly because she was not use to lifting such heavy things. Still it was well worth it as her father now had many new displays in the exhibitions. Too bad it was a Thursday night that they had done this and Hermione hated that she had to get up early for classes. On the positive side it was now Friday and she would have the weekend to be with her cousins.

They had promised not to start with out her on cleaning what the boys deemed their 'Precious'. Despite her tiredness Hermione was excited and could not wait to unearth the preserved body her cousins had found.

By lunch it was all she could think about as she searched memories of the beings known as the Vajiri. From what her father told her, they were supposedly primitive beings of the Terra Earth, but hey were strong wielders in Magick and Aether, which was somewhat odd considering that most Aether was found in space, used for the interplanetary travel they have today. It took a special type of generator to gather the element enough to keep many airships that traveled the stars afloat. And of course there were the many different varying levels on different Terras. Still Aether was found just about everywhere and it took hundreds of years for both magical and non on any Terra to learn how to use it the way they did now.

But going back to the Vajiri Hermione couldn't help but think that the Primitive Beings of Earth were anything but. After all many of the things found in these ancient places were in her opinion very technologically high tech for beings of that time….

"What's got you trying to make the air in front of you instantaneously combust?"

The question surprised the witch causing her fall back from her seat."Ginny! I've told you about doing that!" She chastised moving to sit back on the bench.

"Haha it's not my fault you were not paying so much the slightest amount of attention to the world around you."

"Still I think you should have gently made your presence known instead of frightening me like that.." The other girl merely chuckled as she sat next to the brunette. Ginny Weasley one of her best friends since her second year at Hogwarts, and fellow Dumbledore's Army Member. Level 8 Witch; class B Rank 3 Magi.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Why are you here?" The older girl groaned rubbing her temple."Well I do go go here for starters."

"I would think you would rather the company of your beau and brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes with a sigh,"Come now Hermione you can not honestly still be cross with everyone the exception of him I mean."

"Need I remind you of what happened."

"I find my memory of the event quite well thank you." The red head sighed again her voice became much softer then it had been,"I only worry for you Hermione, you are the closest I've had to a sister…I would not willing throw that away because my brother is an idiot...and I know Harry misses you terribly please do not punish him for Ron's mistakes. The way things happened could you really blame him for not believing you at first?"

Hermione turned her face as she thought of her friend's words and what had happened between two of 'The Golden Trio'. And she sighed in knowing her friend was right, it was wrong of her to punish her best friend for the mistake of the other."I suppose speaking to Harry would be better then what I'm doing now…I miss him too." She said a small smile gracing her lips.

"Perhaps this weekend we can meet at Hogsmead just You, Harry and myself? For a butterbeer or two?"

"I'd like that Gin…..but I can't. This weekend I'm going to spend time with my cousins. They arrived just yesterday from their latest expedition."

"Oh well that is exciting! How long will they be staying?"

"I'm not sure hopefully for a little while. I do miss them terribly when they're gone, but they are just like father always seeking some new adventure or hidden treasure of the past." The older witch chuckled at the thought.

"What were they digging up this time?"

Just before the brunette could answer the grand clock struck, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the next lesson. Both girls stood grabbing their bags as they slowly walked from the courtyard,"They went searching one of the Ancient cities of the Vajiri. I'd say from all they found they'll be recorded for finding what others could not, even my father."

"You're serious? What exactly did they find? I can't believe they were lucky enough to even see an ancient city let alone search it. Are you sure what they found was that great? You told me before the Magistrate's Scholars tend to lock up anything good."

"Yes but that's only after examination of the finds. So until they send a foreman to check what was found we get to go through everything for a few days or weeks if we're lucky."

"I do not understand your family's utter fascination of dirty old things." The younger witch chuckled.

"Nor I of your enthusiasm for throwing a ball through a ring, while on a broom."

"You wound me with your disregard for sport Miss Granger"

The two continued with conversation as they made their way to their next class. Just before splitting up Hermione turned to her friend,"Ginny" said girl halted and turned to face the older girl,"Thanks…for being my friend…and believing me when no else did."

The younger witch smiled brightly,"You deserve better then what he was giving you…it's his own fault for not seeing what he had in front of him."

~x~x~

The rest of her day had passed relatively quickly, and Hermione felt happier after speaking with Ginny again. It wasn't because they had stopped talking but because the younger witch had been rather busy of late for her to take the time to even relax for just a moment.

Much like the day before the Magi hurried back to the Museum finding it to be closed and empty. Upon entering her father's office she found a note standing on the np middle of his desk with her name written across it.

 _Hermione,_

 _We've gone out for a late lunch as well as spending sometime walking around the town. We will most likely be back late and I am sorry, I know we had plans for the evening but we wished to just enjoy ourselves. We feel it best that you should have the honor of sanitizing our greatest find though. Be careful and have fun everything is setup for you in the back room._

 _Alfred_

Refolding the note Hermione smiled to her self giddy with excitement. Practically running to the back room, she found everything waiting ready for use. Not even bothering to change out of uniform Hermione merely took off her outer robe and rolled her sleeves up to the elbow.

Within seconds she was chiseling away at rock and dirt. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours. She had stopped of course snacking on some bread and cheese her father keeps hidden for himself. Bit it had not deterred her from her goal. Before she knew it the clock had struck a quarter after ten and her parents and cousins had just returned no doubt the for a brandy with her father.

"Goodness darling have you been at it all this time?" Amelia said entering the back room used for cleaning and inspecting the large artifacts.

"I stopped to feed myself if that's what you're wondering." The young Magi said without stopping to look back.

"Well at least you're better then your father was. He would skip meals for days if I had allowed him to work as you did today. John dear! come see your daughters progress." Mrs. Granger called to her husband continuing to watch their daughter. She was every bit her father's daughter, despite her looks, and she was even more so in this very moment so like John, Amelia thought to herself, gaze never leaving the girl.

"Spirits she works fast."

"Sure does. She'll be done before noon tomorrow morning. Tate said following his uncle in.

"Hermione…" Amelia said softly, and the girl mentioned merely hummed acknowledgement."Time for bed dear, you can always finish tomorrow."

"It's only a quarter after 10, just a little longer mother."

"Listen to your mum poppet, it's actually 10:36"

Pausing from her activity Hermione glanced to the clock that stood at the far most wall. Indeed it was practically almost eleven and Hermione sighed, she had wished to finish before they had gotten back.

Taking the moment to step back, Hermione admired her work. She had chiseled away just about everything save for a rather large build up of rock from the waist down, so the legs were still encased in earth. The preserved Vajirian was indeed standing on a platform of some kind. The metal on which she stood was not one she recognized though it looked a lot like steel brass. She stood between two pillars that were waist high of the same metal. Hermione had actually covered the torso as she discover that the being encased in earth and whatever the clear substance was, was naked.

 _She's actually quite young for a fossil…_ she thought still over looking her progress,"Can't I finish? I've no classes tomorrow"

"Hermione.."

"Amelia…let her finish. What harm would it do? She's free tomorrow and we've no plans any how." Amelia looked to her husband then to her daughter, both staring at her with those chocolate brown eyes. The corner of her lips tilted upward and the dentist could not help but to giggle to herself at the sight."Oh…alright….but be sure to rest a bit. Spirits know how many times your father smashed his hand doing the same because he did not want to sleep."

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her mother tightly,"Thank you"

"Come love, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Jonathan said winking at his daughter."Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight little cousin" Tate teased giving her a hug as well. When they had gone Hermione turned back to finish the task she had started.

~x~

She had woken to the clock chiming four as well as a somewhat stiff neck. The witch was not too sure on the time she had actually fallen asleep but from the burning in her eyes she estimated it had not been that long ago. As she moved to get up Hermione came to face a pair of crystal encased feet. Brown eyes widened with excitement as she realized now that she had finished her work.

Stepping back a few steps Hermione smiled triumphantly at the figure before her. No longer hidden in a cocoon of rock and earth, but now fully unveiled in all her glory to the world. The young Magi stared at the face of the preserved Vajiri, yes she was quite young for a fossil though she was disappointed that the eyes were closed. Her father had told her once that the eyes of the Vajiri was like looking at a mortal form of magic itself.

That however did not douse her excitement of her work. Brown eyes trailed the figure, she was a young girl not even close to a maturing age. To come across a Vajirian was quite rare now a days. Most were usually only half blooded or carried only a strain of Vajirian blood but before her stood a full blooded Vajiri encased in fossilized crystal. The Vajiri were sought after immensely because of their prowess with both magic and fighting abilities. They are the arcane warriors never having to evolve strong and able allowing them to survive through out the ages, though she had often wondered then why there were so few of them now.

Despite this, something interesting had caught her eye as taking her from her thoughts as she looked to the platform the preserved figure stood on. Strange symbols that looked carved into the metal were barely visible. Crouching for a better look Hermione brushed away the dirt and fragments of rock.

There were even more strange markings as well as a small hole. The designs carved into the strange metal all looked like they connected somehow except for the strange symbols which only ran along side the lines.

Above the small hole were what looked like small ticks. She took a moment to study the hole before an idea came to her. Remembering the night they had went through everything else Alfred had shown her a strange looking crystal. No one knew what it was for but they had found it in the same area

they had found 'precious'.

Rushing to the display they had set it in Hermione brought it to the back room and contemplated momentarily if what she had quickly theorized was a good idea or not. Curiosity winning out she hesitantly pushed the crystal slowly into the hole finding the carvings to glow faintly. Seeing this caused her to retract her hand as she stared at the dimly glowing carvings. Though she found that only one tick was alight instead of all.

Wondering why not all were lit she turned the crystal hoping the next tick would light. Indeed it did and Hermione turned the crystal until all ticks were alight and the glow of the carvings were at their brightest.

She waited minutes for something to happen and when nothing did the witch sighed in disappointment though she couldn't help but to wonder what she was hoping for. She should be glad enough the thing even glowed at all for trying what she did. With a yawn and groan the young Magi turned turned to leave the room. She would sleep off the disappointment in her father's office. Had she been more attentive, what happened next probably wouldn't have surprised as much as it did, though was still quite the shock anyway. Hermione had only just shut the door behind her when the sound of shattering glass caught her ear and she wondered if she had left anything else in an unsuitable place. The sound of more glass breaking however is what pulled her back to hurriedly reenter the back room, only to stop dead in her tracks.

She watched completely stunned as the thought to be preserved and frozen Vajiri broke free of the her crystallized state. Struggling momentarily with her feet as felt to a knee after freeing her feet. A clang of metal against metal was heard and Hermione saw two open bracelet like cuffs lay open at the vajirians feet.. _how did I miss seeing those?_

She watched as the other then finally stood eyes still closed. Hermione waited anxiously, her heart was pounding in her chest wondering if what she was witnessing was real or if she was dreaming.

A moment had passed though when she stopped breathing to hold her breath, as she waited silently for what came next to happen. It was only seconds later did she gasp at the sight of of glowing eyes of turquoise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

Standing frozen in place Hermione wasn't sure she could do so much as blink at what she was seeing. The piercing gaze of the Vajirian pinned her, those eyes…were as intense yet filled with such innocence as the being they belonged to.

Hermione stared into those bright pools of brown…and couldn't help the feeling of clarity they gave her. That's when it hit her the scent of the Vajiri, strong, and potent. It was the scent of an Alpha, a strong alpha at that. Hermione had only ever smelled the scent of an Alpha few times in her life. They had become so rare now a days for one to be born, in fact the only one she was completely use to was that of her best friend, Harry, and Aaron Tate's mate. But this Alpha….this one had been born thousands of years ago and her scent was masking everything around her. It was however not intoxicating as most alpha scents are to omegas, then again this one was only but a girl and Hermione was glad for it.

Seconds later however those bright eyes closed as the Vajirian fell forward and it was all Hermione could do to try and catch her. The girl was light and easy to catch as she lay in the arms of the young magi sound asleep.

At the sound of a door unlocking did she almost break into a panic. She took the small body laying the young girl on a small stack of old rugs near by and looked around as if trying to find the answer on what to do. Hearing footsteps begin to echo in the almost empty building she had to think quick as they were no doubt heading right to her..

 _Of course they're heading for me. I've been here all night…it's only natural they want to come and check up on me..._ looking around again Hermione was doing her best not so succumb to the panic she felt as the room she was in was basically a dead end. Quickly she stood and grabbed a tarp (the one used earlier) using it to cover the seemingly unconscious Vajiri.

Hurriedly she left the back room only to jump in surprise of her family."Hermione! There you are I didn't think it would have taken you all night finish!" Tate said rather loudly from the other side of the room. Regaining compare the witch walked as calmly as she could meeting her cousins and parents halfway.

"Well that is simply Hermione brother. She's always been a perfectionist of sorts." Alfred chuckled.

"Yes well did you finish poppet? I would very much like to see her." Jonathan asked walking toward the back room.

"N-no! You can't!" The other jumped in surprise of her volume in voice."Is everything alright dear?" Amelia asked looking her daughter up and down.

"I-I…f-fine…just…well I don't want you to see her…"

"Come now Hermione we wish to see what you have…or did you make a mistake of some kind?" Alfred asked looking to the closed door.

"Yes" she squeaked nervously looking downward. Aaron who wasn't much of a morning person (but she always had a soft spot for the younger girl) softened her features and stepped closure to her cousin-in-law."Aaw don't worry 'Mione everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure whatever it was isn't that noticeable. A chip here or there isn't much of a big deal besides we have some news that'll cheer you up."

Brown eyes ventured upward to look at her cousins then to her parents who were smiling happily at her. Glancing to her cousins she asked,"What news?"

"Well your lessons at Hogwarts are almost finished. Another 2 weeks and you've graduated." Alfred started."And you're always here with uncle John helping him with this place." Tate continued."What they're trying to say is how would you feel in joining us on our next expedition? You're always asking us about them and we thought it would be nice to go on one of your own. To get away for a little while." Aaron finished.

Blinking in surprise she couldn't believe it,"Are you serious? Join you on an expedition? I don't know what to say!" She said excitedly.

"Then don't say anything at all dear." Amelia said slyly."You've enough adventure here in Britain the last few years why not find some more else where. You've always dreamed of going off on one of your own why not do so with your family."

Hermione turned to her cousins and flung herself at Aaron,"Yes of course I'll join you. It's one thing I've always wanted to do since I was little. Thank you thank you! When do we?"

"Whoa! Slow down there we got a week or two to rest before the scholars send us a notice. Besides that their foreman still hasn't come to inspect our more valuable finds."

Hermione pulled back and scrunched her nose playfully at Tate who in turn stuck his tongue out at her."Well now that-" Alfred had begun to say before his words stopped abruptly.

He sniffed the air and his face became hardened. Sniffing again he stepped closer to Hermione his blue eyes widening,"Who else is here?" He asked sternly. Hermione flinched flinched from his tone,"N-no one."

"Don't lie cousin I smell their scent. It's all over you!"

Aaron leaned forward and sniffed as the others followed suit and did the same. The men's face's hardened as they followed the scent to the back room. Hermione gulped and quickly ran to stop them from entering.

"No wait!"

"Hermione! Move." Loose strands of brown swished as she shook her head. Alfred pulled her away from the door as his brother and uncle kicked it open. Both gasping when finding their most precious find was not to be seen anywhere. The scent they smelled had masked the entirety of the back room,"Who was here?!" Jonathan demanded as he turned back to his daughter.

"No one."

"Don't lie!" Amelia then stepped in standing beside her daughter,"Calm down John I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation as to what happened. Yelling at her and sniffing about like a stray isn't going to help." The older brunette looked to her daughter,"What happened Hermione?"

Said girl looked into her mother's eyes, she could never deny her parents the truth. Nor her cousins most times but how would they believe that no one but her was here last night, especially since the scent of the alpha emanated off everything in this room now… _.of course I don't have to tell them..why didn't I think of it earlier?...because you were too panicked of what you did and that you had some how disappointed them…._

Mentally shaking her thoughts Hermione moved toward the platform that stood in the middle of the room. She bent over pulling the crystal from its place and tossing it to Alfred. Who as well as the others it seemed had barely come to realize that the platform had been glowing.

"I think it best I just show you…" With that said she motioned them toward the small stack of carpets and pulled the tarp just slightly revealing the now uncrystallized Vajiri.

"Spirits…"

"She's….alive…"

~x~x~

Hermione sat nervously in her chair as she watched her mother check her newest patient and house member. They had wrapped and moved the unconscious girl to the Granger Household. It hadn't even looked that suspicious either. In fact it had looked like her cousin Tate was just bringing a new carpet over.

His timing of it couldn't have been anymore perfect as the Foreman they had been awaiting arrived just shortly afterward. He was not alone either inquisitors from both the Empire and the Imperial Republic came as well. It seemed word of their find had spread farther then they had thought.

She had watched as the inquisitors had questioned consistently if the statue her cousins were said to find. Thankfully Alfred and Aaron had told them that they had been mistaken and what they thought was a fossilized body was nothing more then rock and earth. The inquisitors had not looked convinced but left the matter and her father's museum. The foreman, a kindly elder gentleman stood inspecting what Tate and Alfred found. Stating that what they found was priceless and finding such things intact as they were, the young men undoubtedly come across one of the biggest find yet to date. Even bigger then their uncle.

The foreman had also said that transporters would becoming by later in the day to pick up the platform. Her father as well as Aaron, Tate and Alfred stayed at the museum whilst Hermione left with her mother back home. That's how she found herself watching as the Dr. Granger conducted a simple check up.

Mrs. Granger sighed as she began removing her gloves."What's wrong?"

"Nothing darling…as far as I can tell she is a strong, healthy, Vajirian. Though she is a bit small for someone her age."

"Then why is it your face looks so grim?" The older Granger merely shook her head,"We can talk about this when your father and cousins are home. But there is something I need to do…I need you to stay and watch over her."

"Where are you going?"

"Hermione please you needn't worry I will be back non but 10 minutes. You can handle 10 minutes can't you? I promise we'll figure out what to do. But only after we're all here." The younger brunette nodded in understanding.

"Good. I shan't be long." Minutes after her mother left and the only thing Hermione seemed able to do was stare. Brown eyes set their sights crawling back to the face of the Vajirian. Waiting for the moment the girl opened her eyes, the Vajirian looked no older then maybe four years old yet her mother had said from her check up that she was actually six almost seven. Which caused the witch to wonder how or what had happened to cause this girl to have been frozen all this time like that.

Thrumming her fingers on the arm rests Hermione waited and waited. Ten minutes had passed as she check the clock…it had been twenty minutes since and the young Granger was wondering what was taking her mother so long. With a sigh she shifted in her seat freezing as she took a second glance at the other who was suppose to be laying on the table.

The Vajirian sat up dazed and confused by her surroundings as her eyes scanned all around her. She looked awed by the things she was seeing the the lights on the monitors, the wave graphs as the needle measured her heart beat. What seemed to grab her attention the most were the visible cogs that allowed the machine to work.

It was not until Hermione moved just the slightest did those those eyes find her one. The darker brunette haired girl cocked her head to the side looking just as curiously as she did with the monitors. This girl stuck her nose in the air and sniffed…what she smelled apparently surprised her as now bright brown eyes mixed with turquoise went wide.

Hermione had faced down dark wizards, endured torture of deranged witches, rode dragons fought in a revolution, faced even her great dislike of flying on brooms….only to be stunned into place by a single gaze of this little girl. But could anyone really blame her? To look into eyes that seemed alive with magic well anyone would stop to stare.

So lost in the gaze they held Hermione hadn't noticed the other trying to make her way closer. Only realizing it when the girl fell to the floor. Instinctively Hermione moved to go and help her up, after all it wasn't in her to let someone else struggle if they could be helped.

Moments later halting in her action when the other girl looked up and their eyes locked gazes once more. Chewing her lip nervously Hermione wasn't really sure what to do at this point except to try and communicate with the other in front of her.

"A-Are….you…alright?" The witch asked slowly. The Vajirian blinked in wonderment as if she hadn't expected her to say anything at all."Can..you speak?" The little girls face scrunched up as if in thought and Hermione wasn't sure what to do at this point. She huffed sitting down and asked again,"Are you…Alright?"

Again the young girls face scrunched in thought. However Hermione saw her shift into a state of fear at the sound of voices and the door opening. Hermione turned quickly to find her parents and cousins who had been speaking amongst themselves pause to look at her curiously,"What are are you doing on the floor dear?"

"Where is she?" Alfred questioned after his aunt looking at the now vacant table. All heard a whimper in the direction and Hermione turned her gaze to the smallest occupant in the room. The young Vajiri hid behind the machines she was still hooked up too and it seemed she wasn't coming out any time soon. Both Alfred and Tate stepped toward her only for the young girl to hiss and whimper again.

"No wait you're scaring her." Both young men then moved backward as their aunt and cousin moved toward the scared girl.

"It's ok…we're not going to hurt you" Mrs. Granger coaxed,"come now let us help you." The older brunette got down on all fours slowly crawling closer to the young girl. The little Vajirian relaxed somewhat at the sight of the older woman and allowed both she and the younger version of her self to get close.

Tentatively Amelia took the little girls hand removing the wires from her and smiling softly. The young Vajiri then hiccuped before crying and Amelia pulled the small body to her cooing and giving gentle words of calm to ease the little girl in her arms.

The two stay like that until the younger cried herself to sleep.

~x~x~

When they had settled the young Vajiri in the guest bedroom the Grangers moved to the family room. Aaron had yet to return from the museum so they held off from any sort of discussion until she arrived.

The clock had only struck seven when the explorer arrived. She walked in looking absolutely exhausted."sorry everyone damned inquisitors showed up again this time they had Knights."

"Knights?" Tate asked incredulously,"For what?"

Aaron moved to sit by her husband as she spoke,"The inquisitors apparently had asked around at docks. Someone said they saw what we had in the crates. They came back to the museum stating that it was against policy to hide all our findings from the magistrate and that if we didn't hand over everything of greatest value that we'd be thrown into prison and fined."

"What then?" Alfred asked moving to the edge of his seat. The green eye woman sighed,"I showed them the back room and all the rubble from the platform and said that most was rock formation and that the clear crystal substance is what gave the rock its form. Those inquisitors are relentless though it wasn't until the Knight they came with spoke did they stop. He said the finds were with the Magistrate and if they wanted any particular find they would have to wait until the Gala in about a month to bid on whatever was found like with any expedition."

"That's when the Feds showed up and said any investigation they had was to cease and be brought to the Federations attention as all three had no jurisdiction here." Aaron leaned against her husband as she finished up,"Then they started questioning me and I had to repeat everything…again."

"I'm surprised no one from the Imperium showed." Tate said pulling his wife close.

"They're Too busy focusing on their Cold War with Imperial Republic and the Empire to worry themselves with the findings of archeologists."

"So then why is it the other two bother at all?" Tate replied causing his brother pause as he could not answer.

"Because right now The Imperium is winning the Cold War. They Just recently took control of the Outer Rim Terras and are gaining more. The Empire and the Imperials are too busy fighting each other for political control to see that their main threat is slowly taking control." Aaron said in a huff.

"But that still doesn't answer why bother with our finds now. Uncle John you explored one of the ancient cities and you weren't badgered by anyone save for the Magistrate and buyers."

"Yes but I had not found anything resembling that of what you found."

"As interesting as all this is…what we should worry about now is the little girl up stairs. She is not like many we've come across and with all the attention we're receiving I have no doubt we'll be watched…closely." Amelia interjected before her family got too caught up in their discussion of war and politics.

"Mums right." Hermione chimed in,"We have to make sure she's kept safe before we can do what's needed. Anything else would look suspicious, the least we can do at the moment is help this little girl to understand how much things have changed from the world she once knew."

Amelia smiled at her daughter proud that she was level headed with things like this,"Well she seems more comfortable with you dear maybe you Hermione and Aaron can help her at first. The boys and I will have to ease our way into her good graces." John said lighting his pipe.

"That sounds reasonable but I do have a question….technically…legally she doesn't exist….well at least not here by law she's an illegal immigrant. How are we to present her or acknowledge her if anyone was to see her? I mean I don't want to lock her up but what are we to say if asked about her…please don't get offended aunt Amelia, Uncle but it's been quite sometime since you've last had a child and to suddenly have one around the age of what did you say six or seven? That seems a little suspicious to me." Before Tate could answer his brother with what surely would have been a smart remark Hermione spoke up again.

"Might I make a suggestion?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

The month had gone by quickly as the event of the Gala drew near. It was now only about a day away and everyone was beginning to feel a bit pressured. Through out the month both Amelia and Hermione did their best to school the young Vajirian in the cultural advances since her time. They had also spent that first week coming up with a name to call her by and Alfred had come up with the name of Jess. Short for Jessamine B. Granger, though she would only answer to Jess.

Both Amelia and Jonathan had registered the girl in their adoptive care as did Aaron and Tate. They were glad that no one disputed their claim for this girl who all but mysteriously appeared in their lives but it was better then those inquisitors questioning every little thing they did. Amelia had indeed been correct that they would be watched closely.

As they went about their normal business they took notice of several trackers shadowing their footsteps. Even so much as following Hermione to school though they only went so far with that. The young Magi had opted to take the floo and apparate more often now as she did not wish to have the feeling of being followed as she made her way home. At least at home she could pretend there wasn't anybody outside watching their home.

They couldn't go to the Federation, it would definitely bring more unwanted attention and no doubt probably bring more tension between the ruling governments. It was best to keep everything as they were as long as possible. The first sign of blood would surely bring about another Great War like in the History books.

Jess had taken quite a liking to the Granger women and only seemed relaxed and carefree with Jonathan and Tate. Being as the two were mated, Alfred was still met with some hostility but at least now they were able to be in the same room with each other. Though with Hermione John had guessed because Hermione seemed more like an older sister while Aaron and Amelia were like mothers. Though with Aaron it was strange, Jess would always seemed work herself to frustration when the explorer was around. The young Vajiri would try to talk. Amelia had theorized that because Jess was frozen all this time it would take white some time for her to use her voice if they hadn't shut down completely from the lack of use for so many years, she also surmised that the little brunette was a mute and couldn't even speak at all.

Though with out proper medical tools the former geneticist was unable to tell for sure. Jess was definitely quite small for her age which gave her the appearance and height of a four year old despite being two years older then what she actually was..

Hermione sighed as she walked through the door. Jess came running from her father's study a bright smile on her face as she leapt into the witch's arms. The older brunette giggled happily growing accustom to the little girl doing this when she came home from school. They had had to explain to her as best they could that Hermione was coming back at first. Jess had cried the first three days she left but had come to learn that the witch would come back in the late afternoon.

"Ooo some ones happy today. Did you go to the park today?" The little Vajiri nodded vigorously still with that bright smile."Oh so that means you finished your writing for today?" Again the little girl nodded.

Just then Amelia came from the kitchen,"Oh there you are.." She smiled warmly,"Hermione bring little Jess with you I've fruit salad for us to eat. This way your father and cousins can have the rest…you know how they get."

Hermione hummed as she took her seat at the table and Jess crawled to the seat next to her. Giving a small thanks in prayer before digging in whole heartily, it seemed she too held a great love for fresh fruit.

"Is something the matter dear?" The older woman asked taking her seat as well. Hermione sighed again,"It would seem the Gala tomorrow is much bigger then I would have thought."

"You know the each Gala is an event of great prestigious. You are new to this." Amelia said calmly before eating the watermelon off her fork.

"Yes I know...it's just how many have the entire aristocratic society invited not just from here but from everywhere else."

"Only very few poppet. Especially with the findings of your cousins it's really a grand celebration for such discoveries." John said as he came to join the girls with Alfred.

"Hello darling I see you've been expecting us." Jonathan smiled referring to the large bowls filled with a pile of fruit where as his wife and daughters were of a normal serving size. Jess' bowl mirrored the large bowls though smaller in scale.

"Speaking of the Gala…Hermione would you mind being my escort for tomorrow evening?" Alfred asked removing his coat before he too took a seat.

"I would think a dashing young man like you would have at least a few female acquaintances to accompany you." Amelia teased.

"I am much of a dreamer aunt Amelia. I would rather wait until I find she who is right for me."

"Yes, both you and Hermione are much the same in that aspect. But I am glad in knowing I will still have my little girl to myself self that much longer." Mrs. Granger playfully swatted her husband who laughed along with his nephew and daughter.

"John, Hermione is hardly a little girl anymore."

"Not to me. She will always be my little girl." He said with a wink to Hermione. The magi grinned,"Of course Alfred I would gladly be your escort."

"Wonderful. Much better that boars in read head you called boyfriend." Hermione deflated then at the in direct mention of Ron."I'm sorry I did t mean to…"

"It's fine Alfred. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later, and it seems the tomorrow night I will have to."

"He's going to be there?" Both Alfred and John asked in unison.

Shaking her head Amelia pushed her now empty bowl away."Stop it both of you. Neither of you will do anything to that boy tomorrow night. Hermione will handle this her way and if she asks for your assists, it will be given with class and dignity. I don't want tomorrow's celebration ruined because Both of you and Tate got hot headed and over protective. Am I understood." The men blinked at the tone but only nodded silently not willing to test the fury of Amelia Granger.

Jess who hadn't paid much attention until now looked up to find the men nodding and so did the same. Hermione giggled at this as asked her quietly,"Would you fight for my honor too?" Jess paused only to nod mor vigoursly and smiled sheepishly when Hermione hugged her.

"Well it seems I've my only little protector."

"Darling when are Tate and Aaron?" The older brunette asked after the lull in conversation.

"They wished for some time alone dear." John said and the matter was not questioned further.

~x~

That night Hermione sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Jumping slightly at the sound of her mother's voice,"Your hairs grown quite long."

"Hmm and it's become less frizzy." Amelia stepped into her daughters room little Jess following behind sleepily holding on to the woman's night sift. Hermione smiled softly pulling the little girl to her and sitting her on her lap. Amelia continued in brushing her daughters hair while Hermione ran her fingers through Jess'. Hermione hummed the lullaby her mother use to sing to her when she was little and Amelia smiled softly at her daughter.

But she had come into speak with the magi and so asked,"Are you really that worried about seeing him there tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed and nodded,"What he did…it's unforgivable mother. He was using me."

"I know darling. I know it's just…ever since that…you've become a bit closed off..I can't help but feel you think yourself less then what you really are."

"How am I suppose to feel? I was nothing more then a breeder to him. I wasn't his equal and it was only while with him did I get any sort of recognition at all. Especially during the civil war."

Shaking her head the older brunette put the brush down and moved to kneel before her sitting daughter,"Hermione you are more then what he thinks he made of you. Those people who gave praise only to now to give insult do not deserve to know you or your thoughts. You have always been so much more then you can ever realize my darling daughter. And I am so very proud if the young woman you've become, there is still so much for you to accomplish and I will stand by you in what ever you choose to do in your life. That boy was nothing more then a stepping stone…I know you're losing hope in finding some one you can be with but don't. Things like that can come to you as quickly as you can blink. But you must keep believing in such things or they'll pass you by…..You are beautiful Hermione both inside and out….and anyone female or male to win your heart would be the luckiest in the Galaxy."

Brown eyes had geared up a bit as the magi leaned forward to hug her mother. She was glad to have a mother to be understanding and supportive just like her father. But her mother she could ultimately say is her greatest friend.

Amelia hugged both girls close as she eased her daughter to calm. When Hermione's tears were spent she lead both girls to bed and tucked them in. But Hermione had not wanted her to leave and so that night the Granger women slept peacefully in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry Everyone i hadn't realized in my haste to post** **the newest chapters that i posted the same chapter for two of my stories. (/.\\) and now i can't find my finished copy for this chapter (figures that'd happen too ugh) but i hope you enjoy this draft for a little while until i find the finished one or i just completely rewrite it. I got the day off today and i hope to be able to slow down, relax, and write. Again sorry everyone….haha I'm a little embarrassed by this but then again thats what happens when ya live a bit fast paced too i guess**

 **Thank you Rikuseroth, and Guest for pointing this out for me and letting me know i would have just completely over looked it until rereading the story.**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

The next morning was sort of mad with the hustle and bustle that came with being part of a family of well known archeologist. As they were to be the guests of honor it was their duty to present themselves accordingly to their status in society.

Through out most of the day Aaron, Amelia and Hermione along with little Jess were stuck trying to find their dress for the night. Namely for little Jess as she seemed to have a great dislike for them compared to her normal everyday clothes which she didn't mind at all.

By the time they found her dress it was almost time for them to leave. They had rushed back home and did all they could to prepare themselves. When they were finally ready and came down stairs to join Tate, Alfred and John…the men were speechless. Though Aaron and Amelia admitted that tonight Hermione would steal the spotLight with her glowing beauty.

"My my cousin it is quite a wonder no ones snatched you up yet." Tate teased.

"Yes I do believe many will be jealous to see you on my arm tonight."

"Honestly the lies you both tell." Hermione said brushing imaginary dust from her dress. Her dress was one she had yet to wear and she was beginning to wonder if it was a bit much. It was off the shoulder, the sleeves were long and made of a thin light blue fabric hugging the contours of her arms. They were a bit transparent but went nicely with the rest of the dress.

Her corset was beaded with white shiny beads that could pass as jewels from a distance. It too the same light blue, continuing downward the blue deepened until the color was almost sapphire in color. Her hair much like her mother and cousin's done up in intricate curls, some falling loosely. Yet her only show of jewelry was that of the locket her grandmother had given her when she was little. She wore it always no matter the event.

"I must agree poppet you are quite stunning…though I know exactly where you get it from." John said with a wink to his wife.

Jess fiddled with the ribbon in her hair and looked ready to rip herself out of the confines of such a fancy dress. Amelia had actually had to fight the girl into it. Though she was able to stress the importance of looking presentable tonight and little Jess had conceded (with the promise of a large bowl of fruit that is)

"Well now she's quite the young lady herself…" John said smiling at the young Vajiri who only blinked in return.

"Well I think we should go before we're late to our own Gala. Don't you think?" Aaron said with a finishing touch to her hair. Everyone agreed as they made their way out to the carriage waiting for them soon after. The ride to the Magistrates Hall was only twenty minutes away give or take. The family chatted quietly amongst each other while Jess would look curiously out of the window.

When they finally arrived John checked his watch,"We're a few minutes late. I'm sure no one will really notice."

How wrong he was…..the moment they stepped foot through those large doors, the doorman announced their arrival to all present. Still though it wasn't too bad as after arriving the people shortly went back to what they had currently been occupied with.

Hermione for her part had stayed by Alfred's side, that was until he had been whisked away to talk with a young noble woman who wished to speak with him a bit more privately. Hermione had gracefully allowed her to take her cousin. Jess had latched herself to her mother, while Tate and Aaron were off somewhere else.

It was not until coming to one of the exhibitions did she get to see three welcomed faces."Hermione you look positively stunning in that dress." Luna Lovegood, a fellow student and friend said coming to greet the older witch. With her came Ginny and Harry.

"Luna it's great to see you. I hadn't realized you returned from your travels." Hermione answered hugging the blonde.

"Oh yes quite the adventures I had on my own…though I found it most prudent to return and finish school. I hope you are doing well."

The brunette smiled and turned to greet the red head next hugging her before standing to look to the boy who lived as he was so called at times. Harry's green gaze gave one of apology silently asking for forgiveness. He cleared his throat as if preparing for a speech."Hermione I…" Said girl shook her head and pulled the bespectacled boy into a hug,"I forgive you Harry. I know it was hard for you like it was for me….I missed you too."

She felt him relax and pull her tightly to him,"I am so sorry Hermione. I should have believed what you told me that day…before things had gotten out of hand. You tried to tell me but I didn't want to hear it….I knew…I knew that once I accepted it we wouldn't be as we once were….but our trio still broke…and I chose him over you…"

"He was your first real friend…I can understand."

"Still it wasn't fair to you." Hermione pulled back and brushed a stray black hair back,"Harry I'm well and ok…I won't allow him to try and control me even now, but I will respect your continued friendship with him." The wizard nodded and pulled his friend back into a hug.

After that little reunion Hermione spent the rest of her evening with her friends. The gala was going splendidly, many were pleased with the discovered finds and could not wait for the bidding to start. This made Hermione smile, her cousins had allowed more of a glimpse of an ancient and dwindling race in their prime.

The witch had also explained to her friends what certain objects were and used for as far as her knowledge would allow, before they found themselves on the dance floor. Well save for Hermione, she only wished to watch on the sidelines. Though at the current moment she was beginning to wish she did accept Harry's offer for a dance.

The boy who'd broken her heart was heading toward her. It's not that she still had feelings for him..just the sight of him bright back that painful memory of revelation and Hermione had found she just did not wish to deal with both him and the matter between them. So lost in thinking on how to avoid the coming confrontation the magi almost did not feel the slight tap on her shoulder.

Internally she sighed in relief glad that she now had a distraction and would use it to her full advantage. Turning brown eyes blinked in surprise to find a masked woman standing before her. Only the top half of her face was covered even her eyes as the mask had dark lenses. It resemble that of typical masquerade mask. The young woman wore a black military coat that came mid-thigh. It was embroidered with silver and she wore a deep purple sash at her waist. Her trousers here fitted slim accentuating her legs. Her boots black knee high with two silver buckled straps near the top. They were plated with silver like greaves.

Though Hermione did find it a bit odd that she wore a dark leather Baltic running from her right shoulder to her left hip attached to the leather belt worn above the sash. It was plated with silver and the buckle had a strange symbol. An empty chest hostler was by her her left arm, a small strap connecting it to the Baltic, but she had what Hermione could only guess was a very long knife or short sword at her back. The woman wore plated bracers as well as gloves with what looked like a sword handle at her left hip. She also had a personalized gorget piece at the neck engraved much like all the other pieces of armor worn. The last and final piece of armor was a custom chest piece which was worn over the military jacket, yet the straps holding it in place faded beneath the fabric and Hermione guessed that everything this woman wore was specially made.

Hermione saw as the woman's hair though pulled back was quite long as several pieces of her fringe fell forward. Hanging within the black tresses of her ponytail was a single black feather beaded to a lock of hair.

Deciding that she stared enough Hermione cleared her throat before speaking to the masked woman."H-hello."

"Good evening Miss Granger. I hope I didn't frighten you?"

"N-not at all you just well….you seemed to have caught me off guard at the moment." If the mask wasn't covering half her face Hermione would see that the the woman had quirked a brow.

"Oh? And what is it that seems to be drawing your attention?" Before she could answer Hermione sighed at the call of her name and took a calming breath before facing the red headed wizard she knew would be standing behind her..

"Hermione there you are. I've been looking all over for you." The boy said moving in to hug the witch. The brunette took a step back and Ron paused looking at her confused by her actions."What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see me after this so called break you wanted."

The Magi's face contorted into a scowl at that yet before she could retort the masked woman calmly interjection,"Excuse Mister?"

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley." The wizard said as if the mention of his name meant more then one would think.

"Ah Young Master Weasley" as she spoke Hermione couldn't pin the accent the woman had. It was strange and sounded like a mix between Latin and Irish or Scottish but she had heard it before..though she could not pin point when and where."If you wouldn't mind excusing me…."

The boy looked relieved at the thought that this woman would leave them both be though he was surprised when she turned back to the witch and kindly said,"I believe you accepted the offer of a dance my lady. Would you be so kind as to join me on the floor now?" Hermione blinked before taking the lifeline this woman was offering her.

"Yes of course. If you'll excuse us Ronald." And with out a seconds glance Hermione took the hand offered and was lead to the floor. The dance itself was simple and slow. And allowed for the brunette to take a breath to help calm her racing heart.

"Thank you for that." She said softly. She saw the woman give a small smile and took noticed of the dimpled chin as well as the dimples on her cheeks beginning to form. She was taller then her and Hermione had to tilt her face upward a little to look at the masked face.

"It's no problem at all. You look troubled the moment you saw him beginning to cross the room toward you. I figured a little intervention wouldn't hurt."

"Oh? So was this your way of helping out a damsel?" The woman chuckled and Hermione felt her heart flutter at the sound,"On the contrary I've no doubt you can handle yourself through and through Lady Granger….but even heroes could use a little saving every now and again."

"You know of me?"

"Only from stories of the civil war that took place last year. Your name though is well mentioned, you should take pride in your accomplishments….I've no doubt there is many a reason as to why they call you the brightest witch her age"

Lifting a brow of her own Hermione asked,"Is that the only reason you came to my apparent rescue? To know what really happened."

"No. Despite how well known you are to the community…I've wanted to ask you to dance the moment you arrived. I was merely finding the courage to do so. The boy was just a meaningless reason to act on my wish before I no doubtedly would have so cowardly let the chance slip me by" a giddy smile began to work its way across her lips as Hermione continued to dance with this masked stranger.

"You hardly strike me as the type to cower at the thought of asking a lady to dance."

"When pitted to ask one as beautiful as you…I feel my fear is quite reasonable to have as you could have shunned me regardless of the situation in which I asked. Not many would dance with a masked stranger…considering I am one of few here."

"Quite the flatter you are. I must say though…the mask adds to your charm."

"Now who is the one flattering whom?" Both chuckled at this and Hermione found it surprising at how much at ease she was with this woman. She was easy to talk to and she was being greatly respectful of her. So when the song ended and they bowed to one another Hermione said,"Would you care for another dance?"

"I would not wish to over step my boundaries. I've only asked my lady for one dance and I have had it.. I am content with what was allowed me."

"Yes but would you deny your lady another dance if she wished it?"

"It would be unbecoming of me to do so." With that woman smiled as she stepped closer ready for another dance.

As the night drew on Hermione and the masked woman danced and danced not once stopping for a break. They spoke easily with each other, speaking of many things, ranging from family to even gossiping about some of the guests who attended the Gala tonight. Though the woman was vague on things the magi found she did not mind.

Hermione found that she could not stop smiling nor the soreness of her abdomen from laughing when the woman said something amusing and funny. Alas this could not last as they both removed themselves from the dance floor for a much needed rest. The masked woman lead Hermione out toward the the courtyard to allow cool air to help cool her down.

"If you'll allow me my lady…would you like a drink?"

"please? I find myself rather parched from time spent with you."

"You begin to make me wonder thoughts I find to be highly inappropriate at the moment seeing as we hardly know each other."

"Well if you'll do me the honor in fixing that I'm sure we can remedy whatever it is you're thinking.." The masked women moistened her lips giving a lopsided smile as she walked backward to get their drinks. Hermione fanned herself to held calm her racing heart. She wasn't sure who started it or when but they had been bantering back and forth both with flattery and teases ranging from innocent to almost inappropriate for public ears.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself…greatly." Came the smug remark of her friend Ginny.

Hermione did not turn but only stared after her masked stranger humming in acknowledgement."hmm I'm only being friendly Gin."

"Friendly my arse. You two have been at it the moment she whisked you away to dance."

"Had she not….there would have no doubtedly been a scene between myself and your brother." The younger magi sighed at this,"Sorry about that. Harry and I tried to keep him occupied after we disappeared on you."

"It's alright…my company for the evening did just fine keeping him at bay."

"Hmm yes Ronald wasn't too happy for being left in the sidelines like that."

"Well Ronald will just have to get over it. I am not his nor will I ever be his." Before Ginny could reply Luna came to join them,"Hullo dears. Hermione I must say you and your companion are the talk of the night. You both look absolutely stunning together."

"Thank you Luna. You look just as beautiful though, you both do." The blonde waved off the compliment,"I would imagine though things between you both would be a bit complicated."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked as all three continued to watch the masked woman.

"Well…I imagine any type of relationship with a Knight would be."

The other two turned to to look at their blonde friend, who as it was had that ever present dreamy look on her face."Hmm you've had a fine pick too Hermione. Though I can not pin point where I've seen her before..."

"A knight? What would a Knight be doing here?"

"I'm not too sure of that myself….then again there are several Imperials and Empire nobles here.." Before any more was said the Knight made her return, with drinks in hand.

"Good evening ladies. Pardon my interruption but I hope you will accept a drink?"

The three accepted a glass but both Ginny and Luna had immediately came up with an excuse to leave shortly after. Leaving both Hermione and the knight alone again."Im sorry…I did not mean to chase away your friends I had seen them speaking with you and thought it only right to offer them a drink as well."

"No no it wasn't your fault." Hermione's voice cracked a bit as she now felt a little embarrassed about flirting with a Knight.

"My lady would you care to take a walk with me out in the courtyard?"

"N-Not at all." She cringed internally for stuttering. The woman offered her arm and Hermione took it as she was lead to the courtyard. Stopping only when the Knight took her cloak and lay it around the Magi's shoulders.

They walked in a thick silence. Had Hermione known this woman was a Knight she wouldn't have been so forward in her flirting. Knights were suppose to be celibate sacrificing pleasures that of a regular person for the sake of duty. _But she flirted back? Perhaps if I ask her….maybe then we can clear things up…_

The brunette stopped walking abruptly causing the Knight to stop as well as ask,"Is everything alright my lady? You seem more reserved then earlier."

"Is it true? Are you a Knight?" The look of surprise was a little unexpected still though the question seemed to have hit the nail on the head. Hermione felt that maybe she should have eased the question into a conversation some how instead of be so forward.

"How did…"

"One of my friends spoke of who you are. But it could only be speculation…as you could be a soldier but... The only way to know for sure is from the source…"

"I see.."

"Please I don't mean to sound rude or to offend you in any way…I've enjoyed spending this evening in your company greatly…you are very easy to talk to…and you've put up with my ramblings….but I know of your code. I do not wish to continue in the manner that we have if you are what she said you are…." The masked woman before her stood silently for a few moments. And it was during these moments that Hermione thought that she might have just messed up what probably what have been something new and different for her.

"So…you feel yourself attracted to me?" The question made the brunette blush, and she turned her face nodding her answer. The masked woman then smirked and stepped closer to the magi."My lady I do not wish to hide the truth and so I will give it. Your friend…she is correct in her assumption.…"

At this Hermione looked to the ground and accepted this as having been nothing more then a teasing friendship between the two as the Order of Knights were strict in their code.

But at the feel of gloved fingers on her chin the brunette's head was tilted upward and her breath hitched from the closeness of the other woman."but that is not how I wished to be known by you..in fact there was a time you knew me by a name other then Knight."

"What?.." The Magi asked breathlessly.

The masked Knight gave a smile that had Hermione melting at the sight. The woman's dimpled chin was much more pronounced now and Hermione searched her memory…she had seen that smile before…several times actually…during her summers…that when the thought struck her almost painfully and she took several steps back out of the Knights embrace.

"You…you c-can't be?...is it really…"

"I can't be?"

"S-Skye?"

The Knight's smile turned into a smirk and she reached for her mask and in one swift motion revealed her face. Hermione gasped at the set of eyes she was met with and almost fell as her knees buckled...She did moments later and the Knight caught the Magi by the waist.

"Surprise.." She said softly.

Hermione stared into eyes that practically glowed all their own. Mirroring the galaxy they lived in. With a shaky hand she tentatively brushed her fingers to the younger girls face. Yes Skyler A. Vega was a year younger then herself. She had spent several summers with the girl as she was her protector from bullies who had thought to entertain themselves with the shy bookworm.

Skye had been her rock for quite sometime. Encouraging and supporting her even after Hermione had been enrolled at Hogwarts. That changed Hermione's third year, as Skyler then been sent away. They wrote of course but soon after the letters slowed until they stopped all together and Hermione had felt a piece of her was forever lost. She had always felt a deep connection with the Alpha that now held her. But after her disappearance her crush on a certain red headed wizard was allowed to flourish. Never had she expected to cross paths with the only other Vajirian she'd known in her life granted that was a secret most did not know. As most that carried the blood of the ancient ones held one or two traits of them. Most commonly held in the eyes or the tattooing that marked their skin.

"It-it really is you!" She said excitedly moving to hug the now taller girl. Skyler hugged back just as zealously. When she pulled back Hermione found herself gazing into luminous Galaxy eyes and for a moment almost lost herself to them. It was just as her father had said…looking into the eyes of a Vajiri was like looking at magick itself.

As soon as her brain registered just who this was the smile that donned her face soon turned into a scowl and she promptly smack the now unmasked Knight on the head.

"Skyler Angelique Vega! How dare you! How dare you disappear on me all those years ago and not a word afterword as to why from you!"

"Whoa calm down! Damn it woman!" The hits did not relent..at least not until Hermione felt a pair of soft lips against hers. Seconds later she found her self melting into the kiss as she recuperated but just as quickly as it started it ended.

"I couldn't write…I was conscripted that summer and I had to leave the moment it was finished. I didn't want to go. But I had to…I couldn't contact you after those last few letters because my training forbid me any attachments…but that never stopped me from forgetting about you…" Skyler said in a hushed tone brushing their noses together.

"I..but.." Hermione began sputtering has she tried to gather her bearings. Not only that, the kiss Skye had given her had sent her mind into a haze. In which she had never felt before not even when she was with Ron. It took a minute or two for the events and words to finally register.

"But you're a Knight…" We're the words that finally left her mouth which had surprised said knight.

"Well yes..I am a Knight but what difference does that make?"

"Because it's forbidden Skyler. Your order has a code and I would not have you break it because of some foolish crush since we were young…it's wrong."

The ebony haired girl took a step closer causing her shorter counter part to take one back,"Did it feel wrong?"

"Skye…stop."

"Is it wrong of me to cause your heart to beat as fast as it is now…or for me to be the reason your face has flushed such a pretty color of pink?"

Hermione's mouth floundered much like a fishes as she turned her face. The heat on her cheeks had intensified as she could feel it spreading down her neck. Once again she felt a gloved finger tilt her head upward,"It's not just some foolish crush…I've thought about you everyday for the last 7 years. Not once have I thought any less of you…though it broke my heart when I found you were with Ronald Weasley…regardless…my feelings for you ever since we were younger haven't changed. But I can honestly say that in my time away you've grown to be much more beautiful then what my memory holds."

"A lot has changed about you…" The magi replied quietly,"Skyler I.." Her words lost as he found her brown gaze once again locked with one of the stars.."I know what he did…and I swore to myself that if I ever got the chance to see you again….I would confess my true feelings for you."

"We…we can't…I've only just-"

The Knight pulled the magi close to her,"Don't lie…it's been a little more then 8 months since you and him called it quits. And you seemed pretty content earlier when you didn't know who I was."

"That's because I didn't know you were….please don't I would not have you kicked out of the Order because of your feelings for me."

The corners of her mouth tilted up and Skyler spoke again softly,"It could be our little secret…"

Hermione's eyes softened as she remembered that it was a secret that brought them together in the first place. The secret of Skyler's heritage and soon a small smile grace her lips,"I see your knack for mischief hasn't changed…" She said softly.

"Nor has yours if I am to recall of your adventures..." The knight stood taller cupping the magi's cheek gently,"I'm here now Hermione…you said so yourself only minutes ago you were attracted to me…I do not wish to pay for his mistakes…but only for the chance to be yours as well as to be able to call you mine."

With a sigh Hermione shook her head resting it on the taller girls shoulder."How is it you're able to do that to me? Even now after all this time?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm more then I really am." Skyler buried her face in brown curls taking in the scent of the omega that held her heart the moment she first lay eyes on her.

"You are so much more then you think you are Hermione…you always have been…it would be my honor to court you…if you'll accept me? I've not much to give but myself…but I know I could make you happy."

Looking back up into the Knights luminous orbs Hermione couldn't help but feel wanted…the omega in her howled in great joy as she found herself pursued by an Alpha…a strong Alpha at that. She did not need to smell the other girls scent, beside that knights were to mask their scent to keep from having complications…But she already knew her answer..when they were younger Hermione had not thought much of it. Skyler however was no longer that same boyish little girl that followed her around. She had grown to be a warrior. Belonging to the order of some of the fiercest in the galaxy, despite them being peace keepers as they claim. And now standing in her embrace the magi could not help but love the feeling of warmth and security she felt in the Knights strong arms…

"If we are to do this…how would we make it work?" She asked gently pressing her hands on the chest plate of the knight.

A huge smile spread on Skyler's lips as she swung the shorter girl around joyously,"Do you mean it?" She asked once setting the brunette back on her feet.

"Yes…" Came the gentle answer. It was risky yes but after spending tonight with the Knight well….she just couldn't help but to feel happy in knowing that someone was once again vying for attention (not to mention that said person was up front about it instead beating around the bush so to speak. Give or take the situation)

"May I kiss you? Again?"

Before an answer came however a loud explosion was heard with screams following shortly after. Within seconds Hermione had turned to run back into the building only to be held back.

"Skyler let me go I have to see-"

"No you stay here…think about it. The Gala is in honor of your cousin's finds. Finds that many in the galaxy have taken great interest in of late. There's a reason who ever is attacking is attacking tonight with all of you present."

"But the nobles.."

"Are nothing but spies sent from their own governments to find out what they can…please stay here it is my duty to deal with this.." With out another word Hermione watched as Skyler slipped her mask on and ran into the building. Many of the guests began streaming out to be away from what ever was going on. She sighed in relief upon seeing both her mother and little Jess.

"Mum!" She called out and the older brunette rushed to her daughter hugging her close.

"Hermione there you are! Spirits I was worried!"

"What's going on? Where's father? Tate, Aaron and Alfred?!"

"Everything happened so fast darling we got separated and then that explosion happened-" as if on cue another explosion sounded and the Granger woman called out for their loved ones. Not being able to take it anymore Hermione pulled out her wand and began killing off the flames.

"Hermione don't!" Her mother called out but the magi was too focused on getting the rest of her family back. She ran full speed (despite her heels) only to slide to a stop upon seeing several bodies strewn across the floor and she could hear the clinking of clashing blades. She turned just in time to see the Knight she had come to call hers this very evening, give the final strike of her opponent he was dress similarly to her she noted.

The light of the flames reflecting off her mask gave her a menacing look and it took a moment for Hermione to realize that she was being spoken to.

"What are you doing in here!? I told you to stay outside this is a matter for-" the groaning of wood cut her words as the floor above began to collapse. It was during this time Hermione spotted both Tate and Alfred. Unconscious but still alive..running to them she shook them to try and wake them no such luck turning to ask Skyler for help she found the Knight was already occupied by keeping the second floor from smashing them. With the flick of her wand Hermione had Tate and Alfred floating to safety outside of the collapsing building. As if just realizing that she was a Magi, a witch Hermione began trying to kill off more of the flames. Strangely enough for every flame she put out more would take its place..

"Hermione you have to go! These aren't ordinary flames anything caught in them will burn until it's nothing but ash!"

"But-"

"I promise I will come back to see and tell you what I've found! Now go!" With a final glance Hermione turned and ran back out side ripping the pieces of her dress as they had caught some of the flames once out side she watched as the pieces of fabric she threw burn as if they were oil or gas until there was nothing left of the blue fabric but ash and the flame that had consumed them went out almost immediately. She'd never actually heard of such a magical fire or seen it, the closest she's ever come to the flames she's witness tonight was that of fiend fire, but even that was hard to control for its caster. As only those of the dark could cast it.

"Hermione! For heavens sake don't you ever do that again! Your magick abilities be damned!" Amelia scolded as she once again hugged her daughter close."You saved your cousins though..."

"Yes but I could find father or Aaron…they could still be inside." Hermione saw as her mothers normally bright eyes dimmed and became shadowed."Come darling we must bring your cousins back home there are….a few things we…I should have told you"

Hermione quirked a brow about to question mother, who only turned and motioned for a carriage. Jess stood staring only to point off some where behind her. Hermione turned in the direction finding that a lone figure stood atop a roof next to the burning Magistrate Building.

"Hermione.." Amelia called and for a second Hermione looked away only to find that the figure was gone. Slowly she turned back to face her mother as they began to enter the carriage both her cousins Tate and Alfred floating between them.

As they sat in silence Hermione had the most dreadful feeling that whatever it was her mother had to speak to her about…was only going to make matters more complicated. She just hoped that whatever it was she was being pulled into now could be stopped just as easily as her learning how to fly…then again she knew damn well that an attack on any political building or person was an open act of war. The dread she felt grew as she knew the costs of war, even the civil war between wizards and witches had cost heavily. But this….this was much more then one lone wizard with blood caste issues…

* * *

 **A/N: Again this is just a substitute chapter I'm not too thrilled i have to use it but the idea in the final draft is fairly similar. i had begun writing this chapter while simultaneously writing the newest chapter for Love Never Dies…he he -.- so things might have seemed a bit similar somewhere in there**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! Hello everyone! Im terribly sorry for the lack of updates within the recent months truly I am, Life just sort of took control and decided to kick my ass. Now let me just say it really feels good to be writing again well...much more then i had in recent months. In my last update i told you all about my grandmothers condition, and well her declination is slow she's become much less mobile then she had been, its become harder for her to walk and move around and Ive spent many late nights watching over her because of her tendency to want to get out of bed in the middle of the night. In the middle of working, and helping my grandma i somehow managed to get enter into a fandom of a show I hadn't watched in a while. I don't know if any of you watched, or heard of a show called The100 but let me just say…after catching up to the current season..well it fucked me up quite a bit. I wont go into details of what happened, because it was quite triggering for a lot of people as I've come to find out…and I can honestly say that I'm still heartbroken over what happened. (I'd like to take this moment to give a shout out to any who are part of the Kru and to any who are still broken over whats happened and been done _Ste yu Kru, Our gonplei ste nou oden_ )**

 **Honestly everyone all i can say is that with grandma and the broken heartedness i felt from watching the100 the will to write was just…I just couldn't do it. When i found the time to write especially after what happened in the show maybe a few words at a time or nothing at all, because where we are in The Martyr..well certain characters are hurting…and i feel for the characters all of them. i feel for the characters on the show, those hurt by what happened, and when i had those moments to just look at my grandma and take in this wonderful woman, my mind went all cynical because i had that little voice in the back of my head telling me..one day she's not even going to remember who I am…one day she's going to be where grandpa was last year..one day I'** **m going to wake up and not find her there, getting to spend another day with each other and letting her know everything is ok because now its my turn to take care of her…. i know depressing, and with it having been a year since the deaths of my Grandpa, Uncle, and cousins all around the same time with everything else and a few other things going on in my life...didn't help me either…I was literally in an emotional hole and i had felt like a robot just going through the motions with each new day because i was afraid to feel…i didn't want to hurt anymore. Now i know some of you reached out to me and let me know you're there if i ever needed someone to talk to and i am grateful for you reaching out to me, but knowing myself i just closed off.**

 **This is going to sound absolutely cheesy but no joke what got me out of my hole was after knocking myself silly (I ran into my closet door…i know not my finest moment) a song from my phone came on that i forgot i had started playing and the lyrics spoke to me more in that moment and i broke down while in the middle of my dizzy emotional break down my dog found me in and i started laughing while crying i realized everything was going to be ok despite what was happening and what i knew would happen, that i couldnt stay down and the only way to get through was to move forward. and then i started laughing even harder at the irony because in that moment i understood the meaning of a martyr or well at least one definition of the word. strange how things work isn't it? Anyways i just needed to get that off my chest, after several attempts to get back in the groove of things I now have updates for you lovely readers, now i don't know if they're up to par with the story(s) but I'll let you all decide on that.**

 **I know i usually give individual responses to your reviews but i'm a bit excited to post after as well as it being super late and i need to get in at least 3 hours of sleep to take on the day but i want you all to know that i do enjoy what you all have to say it puts a smile on my face and lets me know im doing a good job with things, truly your words make me happy. Your constructive criticism is appreciated as well, it helps me grow as a writer so don't be afraid to tell me where you think i could have done better.** **Please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, word changes, autocorrections etc. i literally just skimmed through everything. Ok you've all waited enough seriously but as always everyone please,**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

The ride home was quiet and Hermione felt herself grow restless and anxious the closer they came. They had just left the burning building as if her father and favorite cousin were simply waiting at home for them. She would glance at her mother every so often only to find the older woman in deep thought.

Jess sat quietly staring at her and Hermione felt a little off as the young Vajirian watched her as if searching for something. The carriage came to an abrupt halt as the three (awake) heard the horses whinny. Jess quit her apparent staring and moved closer to Amelia who pulled her close. Jess began growling quietly and both Grangers stay quiet as Amelia tried to hush the young girl.

They could hear the carriage driver speaking before he suddenly went silent. Slowly Hermione began pulling her dress up so as to pull her wand from its holster at her calf. Seeing this Amelia shook her head no, but the magi brought a finger to her lips. The sound of boots walking along the cobblestone toward the carriage door was heard and the witch aimed ready to defend her family…

The door swung opened and Hermione cast a quick but silent stunner sending whoever flying back. However she had not expected the sound of boisterous laughter to be heard as well as hear her mother breath a sigh of relief.

"Roderick you old fool…what if that had been a lethal spell" Amelia chastised but could not hold back the smiled that began to creep across her lips.

"Bah! the boy should be so lucky." Came the quick reply.

"The fact that he's your assistant shows me just how much luck is on his side."

"You wound me dear…has life as a house wife softened you up? Get out here and say it to my face." Amelia chuckled gathering Jess in her arms pausing as she found the confused but curious look on her daughters face. "He's an old friend dear…come we will be safe with him." Hermione only nodded silently as she tried not to step on her unconscious cousins strewn across the carriage floor. A gust of cool air hit her shoulders sending a shiver up her spine and Hermione looked back to the carriage to find a familiar looking cloak on the seat. It was the one Skyler had draped over her during their walk, she hadn't remembered taking it off nor of it catching any of the flames. Which was a little odd considering what the Knight had told of them. Still she was cold and the cloak had kept her warm so the Magi donned it humming in relief of the instant warmth it held… _she must have it charmed to keep it in this great of condition…_

"Well now so this is her?" At the sound of the question Hermione turned with a quirked brow to find what she no doubt would be the very sight of a mad scientist. Then again with the dark stains covering his clothes and face, Hermione figured he was more an inventor of sorts. The man's hair greying to white stuck up and wild going every which way. His words then settled in her mind and the magi asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't pay him any mind Hermione. Roderick is an old friend of your father and I. It's been years since we last seen him and our last letter to him told of how you just enrolled into Hogwarts"

"She's a beauty Lia, just like her mother. Her father must have a hell of a time fending off potential suitors." At the mention of her father Hermione deflated just a bit.

"Speaking of where is the dirt digger?"

"It's just us and my nephews." Amelia sighed, "It's just as I thought it would be…John and my nephew's wife…I don't know whether they live or not."

"Hold on what do you mean it's just as you thought?" Hermione cut in eyeing her mother and Roderick's assistant who had recovered from the stunner she sent.

"Come on girly I can see your mother and father haven't told you much of their past then."

"No and it was a mistake…"

~x~

They continued the carriage back home as fast as they could Amelia only telling her daughter to pack what she needed and that was all. They were to leave tonight with Professor Roderick Thorenton IV or Rick for short. Hermione wanted to question but did not fight her mother on this and within a matter of minutes had her things packed. Her mother did not take long as she packed very little though Hermione took note of a large trunk she'd only ever seen once in her childhood.

She did not say much either when Roderick lead them out through the back while they wove through the back alleyways to find another carriage waiting for them. Looking out the window the magi saw that they were approaching the docks, "We're leaving?!" She asked incredulously.

"Yes-"

"We can't just leave Father and Aaron! What if they're still alive and how will it look to being caring two unconscious men dressed as they are considering what's happened tonight!?"

"Listen to me darling. And listen carefully" Amelia's voice grew stern almost cold and Hermione kept herself from flinching at the lack of usual warmth heard from her mother, "What happened tonight was no accident…what your cousins found is bigger then you could ever hope to imagine, and there are people out there willing to do anything to get their hands on Jess. Even if it means war."

She knew her mother was right, after all it was only last year she had become a war hero and the means Voldemort took to secure the elder wand of lore was pretty drastic. She looked to her cousins who as it were still unconscious, this new carriage was charmed for more occupants and allowed for the young men more room as they slept. Hermione felt the familiar churning in her gut that she had when the war with Voldemort went on. Not liking this one bit, her father and cousin were gods know where. But they had no choice if the ruling governments were after Jess then she had to find out why and how not only her father (because his knowledge of her race was vast) but her mother as well were involved…especially how her mother was involved.

Straightening herself up Hermione pulled the hood of the warm cloak up, "Fine but I want answers. I want to know why this involves us more so then any of other archeologists." With that she opened the door and allowed Rick's assistant a boy named Jax to lead her to their apparent ship…

~\\\~/~

With a groan Jonathan woke with a throbbing head, feeling the crack of dried blood that had apparently run down the side of his face. He flinched from the brightness of light and closed his eyes before deciding he had to face the blaring brightness. His vision blurred at first before clearing and the former archeologists was able to focus on his surroundings shortly after, finding himself to be in some sort of dingy room. A metal table in the middle; two chairs; as well as; a shower head along with a drain in the corner a toilet about a foot away next to it. As he sat up finding a sink and mirror by the door, it didn't take much more for him to figure out that he was being held as a prisoner. His gazed continually searched the room finding that there were no doors and no windows.

Slowly, groggily, he stood from the cot he was sprawled on as he listened intently. The room was quiet save for a soft hum of working gears that clearly changed pattern every so often, looking to his wrist watch he found the changing click happened every ten minutes. As he continued to study his surroundings John could clearly make out the sound of echoing footsteps above him. He couldn't however distinguish just how far above they were even as they drew closer.

He then heard a loud whine of a heavy metal door opening as well as several clinking and the room he was in seemed to be moving up. When it stopped he heard voices, not distinguishable but understandable, they became clear however when a large metal tile of the ceiling opened and a retractable set of stairs fell forward, John moved to see where it lead and his face hardened, "Good evening Professor…I hope you don't mind…but there are a few things we need to discuss you and I."

~x~

Hermione sighed as she leaned on the railing over looking the large expanse of water. It had been three days since they left port, three days since seeing or hearing from her father and cousin. When Tate and Alfred had finally awaken from their unconscious state Tate was a bit hysterical as he knew nothing of what happened to his wife. He had no idea if she was alive and if she was ok or not. It had taken him most of the first day to calm him down and reassure things would be ok. Alfred though just as worried for Aaron was more or less worried of the man who was his father, and had cursed the find they made if only just because of what it's caused, but was more then happy for having found Jess. As for Amelia, Hermione wasn't really sure what to feel towards her mother at the moment. But what she was sure about, that what she felt towards the older woman at least for now was anger and hurt…

That night when setting sail Amelia had given some light into her past, turns out Hermione's mother was one of the foremost advancing geneticists in her day and was still highly regarded as such despite her current occupation now. The older woman's specialist more or less was biotechnology. Amelia admitted she did things she wasn't proud of but left genetics as she could no longer deal with things she had been working so hard on before, what that was exactly Hermione was not too sure as Amelia didn't go into great detail. It's not like she needed to know details, everyone heard the stories and with each new telling things usually got worse but it didn't take a genius for all to know that the ruling governments had some sort of race going on between them to create or try to duplicate the warrior race that are known as the Vajiri. They had been the original Knights and it was only until just before the Great War did they seem to split between themselves at least that's what history has recorded. Though the two factions of Knights seemed to have been at each other's throats long before that…

With another sigh Hermione looked up to the sky, it was a lovely day really but she could not enjoy it as her thoughts were fret with worry. Her gaze trailed the slowly moving clouds until spotting something off in the distance, it looked like a rather large rounded bird. There was another, not far from it actually it looked to a small flock of six of these strange birds, and then realization hit. Those were airships…

Turning quickly Hermione ran to the captains quarters where she knew she'd find her mother and cousins planning what they should do now that they had to keep hidden. Bursting through the door the sudden abruptness caused the three men to jump and aim their weapons at her, "Hermione-"

"Airships"

"Do you know what kind?" The witch shook her head at Rick's question, "It isn't the Federation technically they've no jurisdiction in the Americas."

"Why the bloody hell not? The place is crawling with their agents and officials." Alfred asked walking out to see for himself.

"Because technically the Federation is allied with the Empire. Any new land discovered on any of the Terra's in their territories will remain just that, territories under the protection by both governments. But because of the Cold War and those territories are still considered unclaimed land until the people have voted, those territories are neutral ground."

"That doesn't help us now does it." Tate gruffed out looking up to the airships.

"It's about to get a little worse look." Alfred pointed out ahead of them, "Those are legionnaire ships.." Amelia said quietly.

Rick was shouting orders to ready the ship for a fight before Hermione took notice of something the others had not, "Wait! Look!" Just as she pointed ahead several minutes passed by and the only thing that happened were the airships rotating in form.

"They're just…sitting there."

"What do you think they're waiting for?"

Hermione jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, sighing in relief finding it was only her mother, "Here darling put these on"

"Wha-why? And why do you have grease and oil on your-" and then realization dawned on her. That blockade of ships is a check point, after all they hadn't returned home so it would look suspicious on their part to leave Britain the very night their Gala went up in flames. "Change and make sure Jess is hidden somewhere safe…They can not find her. When you're done stay with Jax."

Hermione did as she was told as quickly as possible though it was a little hard to get Jess to sit in one spot as the little girl seemed to love the ocean and didn't want to go below deck.(she wished she had Harry's invisiblity cloak right about now) When finally able to get Jess to settle down for a bit the magi ran back up to join Jax only to find everyone silent as the ship neared the blockade.

"This is Captain Conway the Empire." A voice said clearly over a loud speaker.

"Good Afternoon Captain, May I ask why you and your ships have halted my crew and I in our task of heading home?" Rick replied with his own loud speaker and The crew yelled in agreement.

"We seek permission to search your vessel for several suspects in relation to the Bombing of the Magisters Museum nights ago."

Rick paused looking to Amelia who had finished wiping more oil and grease on her clothes. "As you wish captain." Rick turned signaling for Jax to steer the ship and stopping it next to the foremost ship. The Legionnaire soldiers stood at attention along with their captain waiting until the plank that allowed them to cross from one ship to the other was settle..however none of the soldiers moved until a woman dressed much like her male counter parts walked towards the plank back ramrod straight, hands clasped behind her back, hair pulled back into a tight bun with a stoic look upon her face. Her steps were heard with every connection of her boots." I would like to ask who is the Captain of this vessel."

"That would be me" Rick answered walking to the woman. Her uniform was adorned with more gold trimming and he figured her rank was higher then that of captain.

"Your name."

"Roderick Thorenton IV" the woman's eyes flashed recognition at the name but said nothing else of it, with a quick nod answered,"Captain Roderick I am Commodore Elston, we only wish a routine-"

Rick shook his cutting off the commodore's words,"No you're not. If this was a routine check there would be no need for someone of your rank here. Tell me Commodore who are these people you and the imperialist seem to be searching for?"

"The formerly renown geneticist Amelia Granger nee Reed. As well as her nephews Alfred and Tate Reed." Commodore Elston answered looking around at the surrounding crew her eyes landing on Hermione."You…you look awfully familiar? Have I seen you before?"

Hermione straightened but kept from looking to her mother who stiffened a bit. "I don't think that you have. This is the first we met commodore, though I would suggest you hurry in your search. We are weary from our own journeys and wish to return to loved ones at our next stop."

The older woman quirked a brow at the magi, "Have a sweetheart waiting have you?"

"If I did that wouldn't be any of your business."

The Legionnaire officer nodded slightly before signaling to her own to search Rick's ship. It was all Hermione could do to keep from glancing to the entrance that lead below deck. She hoped Jess was safe where she was hidden and that the young girl didn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

Fifteen minutes passed before the searching of the vessel was over and Commodore Elston called back her men and women before turning to Rick. "The suspects we're looking for are 2 males 3 female. One of which is a little girl."

"Might I inquire the reason for your suspicions?"

"As mentioned before we believed them to be involved with the destruction of the Magistrates gala not but days ago. The renown and highly esteem professor and former archeologist Jonathan Granger is missing as are his wife and daughters. They were last seen leaving the gala with 2 unconscious males believed to be Tate and Alfred Reed, the two archeologists said to have brought in the most recent of finds."

"And you wouldn't happen to have a picture of them by chance? Or a description of what they look like?"

The captain gave a pursed smile before answering,"You are free to be on your way captain Roderick. Your vessel is clear." With that she turned heading back to her own ship, her men following suit. When he was sure the ship was free of military personnel Rick ordered the ship to stay its course and to sail ahead as quickly as possible. It was only when they were far enough did Hermione watch as Rick called toward Jax and whisper something in his ear. The boy then scurried off below deck, "How long do you suppose they'll track us?" Amelia asked once the ship was on its way again. About twenty minutes had passed and Jax had yet to return. Though little Jess had come scurrying up and clung to her legs desperately.

"Just long enough to see whether or not we're carrying the fugitives they're searching for." Rick answers before grinning at the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone, I know I've disappeared on you for whats going to be about 2 months. First and for most i would like to apologize for the wait truly I am. I hadn't meant to keep you all waiting like this but I had a major case of writers block along with life getting in the way. When my writer's block passed, I had originally planned to post several chapters for all my stories at least three per story. Unfortunatetly things hadn't gone as planned, it's why I'm writing this note for you all today and I am so sorry for all of you who were excited hoping to read the newest chapter.**

 **I'd like to explain the reason for this Author's note so I don't want to waste anymore of your time, for those who don't know I had been taking care of my grandma (Along side my mother and sisters) who had become sick with** **Alzhiemers and Dementia. On Dec. 8 she passed at 12 am while I was tending to her. Because of this, its really…hard to keep writing let alone anything at all and my mind is in a weird place. Im heart broken and sad she's no longer here with us, and for the last few days I've had to catch myself from going to her old room to go check on her or expecting to see her…but I am happy she's no longer suffering and in a better place then she was. Its confusing and hard for me to adjust and let whats happened really settle in.**

 **I'm not giving up on my stories but i guess what I'm saying is that this…Hiatus i've been on will continue until further notice. I just need some more time and I ask everyone who hasn't given up on the stories I've written for patience. I promise i will not abandon my stories…so until then everyone Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
